


Marry Me

by sunshinepascal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: A cute proposal from the grumpiest man in Hawkins that didn't work out like he wanted but it is so him.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello I am back from the writers block grave. I have been there for AWHILE because no inspiration has come my way and if it has anything I wrote was just not good enough to me to be put out to the world. I watched Stranger Things and feel in love with another middle aged man who has taken over my heart so here is the first one shot involving Mister Jim Hopper. There may be more to come but I am not promising anything. This was a request for a lovely friend on instagram and I hope she enjoys this! I still suck at summaries and titles so that has not changed.

You stretched your arm as far as could wiping the table with the cloth in your hand, lifting the salt and pepper shakers as you did so. You let your gaze slip out the window to the beautiful evening before you. Downtown Hawkins coming ever so slowly alive with the night outers. 

“Hey Y/N phone!” The voice of your co worker, Stacey, pulled you away from Main and you glided over to the phone taking it from her. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey sweetheart,” the low gravel voice of Hawkins very own police chief, Jim Hopper, ran through your ear and caused you to immediately smile. 

“Hey Hop. What do I owe this lovely surprising phone call at work?”

“Can you come to my place after you get off? We need to talk.”

The last four words sank your stomach. You didn’t want to fear the worst. I mean he did still call you sweetheart right? You always went straight for worst case scenario. 

“Um yeah. Is everything okay Jim?” You used his first name to show your nervousness that was also clearly playing through your voice. 

“Just come over after work you will see. I gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too,” with that the line went dead and you stood there for a few seconds more listening to the long beep in your ear worry running through you. 

You and Hopper had been together for almost 2 years and dated for several months before then. You both had been damaged what you thought was beyond repair until you met each other and pieces started to fall into place. You both still had issues, why your stomach was currently in knots at the thought of him breaking things off so suddenly with you. You tried to reassure yourself thinking of the fact that he still stated he loved you but he sounded so off. You were thankfully pulled from your thoughts with a ding of the bell over the door signaling that you had a customer. You set yourself into work mode thinking of only that and trying to keep yourself busy until the clock on the wall read eight. You clocked out, hands slightly shaking. You really needed to calm yourself down. The whole ride home you ran your mind over the last few weeks nothing out of the ordinary between you and Hopper jumped out at you. No fighting. Just the usual fussing that you two got into being silly with each other. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he wanted to finally ask you to move in. It could be anything. You tried to make yourself think of anything else. You sang to a few songs on the radio until you finally pulled up to Hopper’s cabin. His blazer nowhere to be seen yet. Great he was late. You used the key he gave you and stepped inside the only light was a lamp in the living room that set a dim illumination around the place. You flipped on the tv for noise and right off set yourself into busy mode. You cleaned, you watched tv, you even fixed something to eat, you did anything too busy yourself. You walked into Hopper’s room and changed into one of his old shirts and slipped on a pair of your pajama pants you had left there. As you came out of his room you heard the sound of his blazer pulling up and shutting off. His heavy footsteps quicken and matching your rapid heartbeat and then he was through the door. He looked flustered and slightly upset. 

“I am so sorry I’m late sweetheart,” he spoke as he slipped off his hat, his jacket, and didn’t even bother with his boots. 

“What’s going on Jim? You have had me freaked out all evening after that phone call you made to me.”

He had to have known you were slightly upset and worried because it was written all over your face and if anyone could read you like a book it was Hopper. He seemed to think for a second almost a second too long. 

“I had this whole thing planned out. The place was suppose to be all ready when you get home but damn work for once kept me from doing this right but hell I don’t even care. Here we go,” he babbled away and your eyebrows knitted together in absolute confusion. 

He took the few steps towards you and grabbed your hands. You laced your fingers with his and he started rubbing patterns on the back of your hands. 

“I’m not great with words but I’m going to do my best here,” he started taking a breathe and you smiled softly to yourself at his nervousness still wondering what the hell was happening. 

“Y/N the first time I met you I knew I was in trouble. I knew there was no hope for me in trying to stay away from you and not fall down the rabbit hole of love again but boy I did. I never thought I’d be in this place again. I feel again. I love again. I’ve never been happier in my life. You have made me the happiest man on this earth and Y/N I really want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman.”

Holy shit. Was the actually happening? Tears were in your eyes as Hopper dropped to one knee in front of you after reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a small box. He slowly opened it, a smile spread so wide on his face, tears gathering in his eyes. You gasped at the ring before you. Simple but incredibly beautiful. 

“Y/F/N will you marry me?” 

Your smile could have broke your face and the happy tears were already flowing down your face. 

“Jim Hopper I wouldn’t want anything more! Yes I’ll marry you!” 

His rumbled of a laugh filled the room as he slipped the ring on your finger and then he was up and pulling you into his arms and spinning you around both of you laughing and crying. You let your hands slip to the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks before kissing him deeply. He still held you in the air bringing you down slowly with the kiss never letting his arms leave from around you before pulling away slowly still smiling. 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t overly romantic or anything. Like I said I had everything planned out but...”

“Hopper it was perfect,” you cut him off with a smile. 

He cupped your cheek and leaned down to kiss you again. You pulled away and pulled your left arm between the two of you so you could look at the ring. 

“It’s so beautiful and perfect,” you commented and then looked up at him, his eyes just taking you in. 

“I can’t wait to start forever with you Jim Hopper.”

“Neither can I Mrs. Hopper.”

“Y/N Hopper? It has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
